A longitudinal study was completed in both squirrel and rhesus monkeys. Monkeys received an initial dose followed by a booster dose at 3 and 6 months and then were terminated at 9 months. Rhesus monkeys were also behavior tested on a task of learning and memory. All in vivo aspects of the project have been completed. Norepinephrine has been quantified in brain regions for both rhesus and squirrel monkeys. Soluble amyloid precursor protein (APP), Soluble / Insoluble AB1-40 and 1-42 peptides, and Beta-site APP cleaving enzyme 1 were measured in brain sections. Sections were immunostained to examine distribution of extracellular amyloid. Analysis of serum inflammatory markers is underway.